Question: Omar is a gardener. He plants $4$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has $10$ roses. How many roses did Omar plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of roses that Omar planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of roses planted in each row. The product is $4\text{ rows of roses} \times 10\text{ roses per row}$ $4\text{ rows of roses} \times 10\text{ roses per row} = 40$ roses